Refrigerators may include a water dispensing system having a water storage tank for storing and cooling water to be dispensed. Further, some water dispensing systems include a water filter assembly that includes a removable filter which can be periodically replaced. The removable filter is typically located in a fresh food compartment of the refrigerator.
The location of the removable filter can take away usable space from the fresh food compartment. Any space consumed by the removable filter and/or water filter assembly ultimately results in less usable storage space to the consumer. In addition, conventional removable filters are typically difficult to reach and replace.
Accordingly, a water filter assembly that can occupy less space in the fresh food compartment while enabling the removable filter to be changed easily and efficiently would be desirable. A refrigerator incorporating such a water filter assembly would be particularly useful.